


Cereal Box Proposal

by HanWritesTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I wrote this ages ago, Implied Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanWritesTrash/pseuds/HanWritesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants to propose to Phil and has a cute way of doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal Box Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt-Dan/Phil proposing by putting a ring in a cereal box
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so we all know Phil eats Dan's cereal so that's why I chose this :)
> 
>  
> 
> Send me prompts at phansepticplier.tumblr.com  
> Or leave me a request in the comments :)

It was gold with just a small diamond in the centre. Inside "I love you lion forever and always" I had engraved. After the best 6 years I have ever had, I have finally decided to propose to the guy who had saved me so many times. I am proposing to the other half of my heart. I am proposing to Philip Michael Lester.

I am sat in the living room fiddling with the ring in my pocket anxiously waiting for Phil to leave for the shops. "Dan im going to go get some soya milk, I want some cereal. Do you need or want anything?" He says getting ready.

"Nope im good for now, have fun on your milk quest, don't get shot" I reply back. Phil laughs.

"Okay, I will try not to see you soon bear" Phil said while leaning down to kiss me. I shake my head.

"Nuh uh, you kiss me now and I wont let you go anytime soon" I say winking. Phil rolls his eyes and shakes his head before walking out the room.

As soon as the door slams I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I wait a few minutes before standing up and walking to the kitchen. I grab my favorite cereal box that I know Phil steals too (which he thinks I don't know) I open the box but instead of pouring myself a bowl I take the ring out of my pocket. I look at the ring and smile. I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath before dropping the ring into the cereal box. I began to feel sick but I ignore the feeling and place the box back into its place.

About 10 minutes later Phil returns from the shop. "Honey! I'm homeee" Phil sang ironically. 

I facepalm "Phillll that was so cheesy what even are you?" I say while getting up and following Phil into the kitchen.

The longer I have to wait the more and more I begin to feel more sick and nervous. Phil shuffles around in the kitchen grabbing a bowl for the cereal. I can feel urges telling me to grab the box and take the ring back, I am too scared Phil will say no.

I stop daydreaming and realise Phil is holding my cereal box. I feel myself tearing up as I leave the kitchen to hide. I began to worry as it was silent for a long time.

I suddenly hear a squeal from Phil...He's found it! I walk slowly back into the kitchen and hold my breath as I see Phil staring at the ring and putting it on his finger. I waited for Phil to turn around.

It's like he read my mind because he turned around, he also had tears in his eyes. I take a deep breath before speaking. "Lion, I love you with all my heart. You have been saving me since I was a depressed 18 year old and now im 24 and the happiest I've ever been! You have given me my dream and I wouldn't be here without you Phil you really are amazing. So what you say lion? Do you want to marry this internet loving nerd?" I was crying by the end.

Phil smiled and pinned me against the wall, kissing me hard. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes and a million times yes! I will marry you bear!" He said before kissing me again.

Me and Phil were both smiling and crying while kissing. After about 10 minutes I leave the grasp of Phil's arms and go to the counter.

"How about that bowl of cereal hey lion?" I say smiling. Phil shakes his head and pulls me to the bedroom.

"That can wait"


End file.
